


It'll Be Alright

by femmefatales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, anna/ruby - Freeform, annaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Ruby, who are soon to be married, adopt their little girl. Super sweet and overly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

Anna looked over at her fiancé, marveling at how beautiful she looked even when she was nervous. Ruby was drumming her manicured fingernails against her thigh, staring intently at the building in front of them. Her dark eyelashes left shadows on her cheeks and her lips were plush and pink. Anna wanted to kiss the doubt away, wanted to tell her that everything would be fine. Although Ruby could be a tad… colorful.. at times, Anna knew that she would make an amazing mother. 

Today was the day. Anna felt so much excitement that she was barely even nervous. She grabbed Ruby’s hand, smiling at her reassuringly. 

“It’ll be alright,” She said quietly. 

Ruby looked over at her, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I just… What if I’m not really cut out for this? In case you forgot, I’m still a demon.” 

Anna shook her head, placing each of her hands on Ruby’s cheeks. She touched her forehead to Ruby’s and looked her in the eyes.

“Ruby. You’re the most loving, intelligent, beautiful demon out there, even if you are a huge bitch sometimes,” Anna said, earning her a small huff of laughter from Ruby. “You’re going to be an incredible mother, do you hear me?” 

Ruby nodded, giving Anna a small smile.

“Good.”

~

The two of them walked hand-in-hand into the orphanage and were immediately greeted by a little girl, maybe six or seven, in a pink dress. Her hair was a ball of blonde frizz and her cheeks were covered in freckles. 

“Hi!” She said, tiny voice echoing throughout the room. “My name is Candice and you should adopt me!” 

“I admire your guts, kid,” Ruby said, smiling down at the little girl named Candice. Anna was about to bend down to her level to speak to her when an older woman ran over and scooped a protesting Candice up into her arms. 

“I am so sorry,” The woman said, shaking her head. “Candice gets a little overly enthusiastic at times.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! I think she’s lovely,” Anna said. Candice squealed and wriggled in the woman’s arms. 

“Do you now? That’s good to hear. My name is Lucy and I’m the lead caretaker here. Are you two looking to adopt?”

“Yes, we are,” Anna said, smiling at Ruby. 

“Wonderful!” Lucy beamed. “What age group were you thinking of? We have children all the way up till age 18 here.”

Anna was about to speak but Ruby cut her off.

“We were gonna get a baby, but I think I have some other ideas,” She nodded at Candice, who giggled.

“Would you excuse us for a moment?” Anna asked, yanking Ruby over to the side.

“She’s the first child we’ve seen here,” Anna whispered. “And you already want to adopt her?”

Ruby shrugged. “Yep.”

“You…are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“What if she’s not the right fit for us?” Anna asked, looking over her shoulder at Candice, who smiled and waved at her. Crap, her resolve was fading fast. 

Ruby raised her eyebrow.

“I’m pretty damn sure that she’s the right fit for us.”

Anna couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, alright. If you’re sure.”

The two of them broke apart and walked back over to Lucy, who’d put Candice down. The girl was now running around the lobby holding some sort of airplane toy. 

"I think we’ve made our choice," Anna said, smiling at Lucy. Lucy looked stunned for a moment and then her eyes brimmed with tears. 

"That poor girl has been here for almost three years now. God bless you, God bless both of you," Lucy said, shaking both Anna and Ruby’s hands. "Candice! Come say hello to your new mothers!"

Candice’s big brown eyes widened and she ran over to Ruby and Anna.

"You’re gonna adopt me?" She asked, staring up at them. 

"Yeah, honey, we are." Ruby said, smirking when Candice let out a squeal of delight. 

"I’m getting adopted! Adopted! Adopted!" Candice squeaked, jumping around the room. 

Anna kissed Ruby on the cheek. 

"Told you it would be fine."

"Shut up, know-it-all angel."


End file.
